Where It Doesn't Snow
by SaphireWaves
Summary: A married couple at Christmas time who seem be arguing again. "You make me sound like a moody monster." "Well, you are, but the upside is that you're prettier than most monsters." He felt another kick from behind the door. Namixas


"Just go away, Roxas," the voice behind the door groaned.

"Hey, Naminé, don't be like that. You know my intentions were good," Roxas replied, leaning his back against the door. "So open up."

He could hear his wife scoff and pictured her rolling her eyes. "You embarrassed me in front of all of our friends. You're never there when I need you, and you didn't even remember the birthday even though it's on Christmas for crying out loud. On top of that, you haven't wished me a merry Christmas or happy birthday yet..."

"So demanding," Roxas muttered before being jolted by a kick from behind the door. The blond let out a sigh. "I'm terribly sorry, Naminé, but could you be any louder? The kids are still asleep and we can't let them wake up to this...again. I don't think I could handle another 'Daddy, why is Mommy ignoring you?' or 'Daddy, why didn't you come home for dinner?'...when you're mad, do not kill my car's battery."

"You make me sound like a moody monster," his wife replied quietly.

"Well, you are, but the upside is that you're prettier than most monsters." He felt another kick from behind the door. "It's not your fault that PPD is making you more agitated. At least the therapy stopped your constant crying and you can hold our baby now without thinking of throwing him out the window. I know its our first born, so it's okay for things to be hectic."

"But we've taken care of Terra since he was a toddler. We shouldn't...I shouldn't be having so much trouble with my own child. I've always wanted to have one of my own, but when the moment finally came..."

Roxas shook his head. "We adopted Terra, but Ven's completely ours. It's okay for things like these to happen, and we'll get through them as a family." After a short silence, Roxas asked, "Naminé, are you crying?"

"N-no," he could hear her sob.

"...Naminé, remember the days on Christmas in Castle Oblivion and Twilight Town when it snowed?"

Another sob came out of her. "Of course, I do, Roxas. Are you trying to make me feel worse? I miss the snow so much sometimes, and it never snows like that here at the Islands."

"If you want to feel better, open the door."

Roxas fell back as the door opened, revealing a sobbing Naminé. Roxas got up from the floor and took his wife's hand, leading her to the front door of the house. When the door opened, she was amazed to see what seemed to be snow falling from above. She raced outside onto their front lawn and touched the ground, only to realize it was not snow; it was soap.

"I couldn't get this snow machine in earlier, and it sucks that the soap dissolves so fast. Think of this as a reminder of what snow is like because I booked us a flight to Twilight Town for New Years," Roxas explained, scratching the back of his head. He then smiled. "Merry Christmas, Naminé. May you have a happy birthday as well."

Naminé ran up to her husband, wrapping her arms around him tightly and tackling him to the ground. She planted a kiss on his lips before whispering a "thank you." They shared another kiss, one much longer than the one before.

Terra, their adopted son around six years old, came outside holding Ventus. He was in shock to see the faux snow as he spent his entire life on the Islands. Upon seeing his parents making out on the ground, he let out a cough to let them know he was there. Embarrassed, the couple got up from the ground. Naminé's eyes could not look away from the child in Terra's arms.

"Terra, can you let me hold Ven?" Naminé asked quietly.

Terra nodded and his mother took the infant from his hands. Naminé held Ventus close and looked at him with loving eyes, all of her negative emotions gone at the moment. Roxas stood next to her, smiling at the scene before him.

"Ven, I'm really sorry for being mean to you and Daddy. I love you and Terra very much. I love Daddy very much."

"Ven, Daddy loves Mommy too."

* * *

**A/N**: What is this fluffball I'm uploading? Haha, Merry Christmas? To those who don't celebrate it, happy holidays! I thought Christmas would be a good excuse to write Namixas fluff. Don't know if mention PPD is worthy of a T rating, but I'll just stick to K+. Been dead in the story department these days. I have ideas, but they sound stupid when I write them down. I outlined one story idea completely, but when I write it, it sounds bleh.

Happy holidays!


End file.
